You're Like Quicksand, And I'm to Far Gone to Save
by FixedAtZero2011
Summary: 10 years of friendship, if you can call it that. The on and off relationship, the "are you sure you're just friends?" Talks from everyone, the secrets we keep, it's all to much. I'm to far gone on this road to turn back. He's like quicksand and I just keep getting sucked farther and farther down. Will I break his hold? Can I do the right thing, or is this love making me to blind
1. Got Me Going Crazy

_Meeting Derek Hale could be classified as the best and worst thing that has ever happened in my life... Depending on the day, or the situation. To everyone else, he is mysterious, angry,[s] fucking hot[/s] and pretty damn scaring depending on his mood; To the people who actually know the real Derek, which is very few believe me, they know he is all of those things yet a million more rolled into one.  
I owe him my life in more ways than one, and he is the sole confident I have and has been since the day we met at the age of 14. "Whoa, how did you make it 8 years with Derek Hale and not rip your own head off?" Is probably what you're thinking at this point and let me just tell you the last 8 years of my life have been the hardest. I have never been through more physically and emotionally, but before we get into that mess maybe we should go back to the day that Derek and I met? Hold on tight, because it's going to be a bumpy ride._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"My name's Ava Thompson, I'm a transfer student and I was told to get my schedule and information for my locker here?" I questioned the girl behind the desk.  
"Oh! Yeah, I already talked to your sister a few days ago she already has her stuff, I have a few classes with her" She said with a laugh,  
"My sister will probably like you" I said with a small smile, "let me go get your stuff and I will be right back" the nameless girl spoke and headed around the desk into a small office.  
"I'm Eliza Hale by the way" She spoke as she came back around and smiled at me. "Here is your stuff Ava, have a really good day!" She said with a smile as I headed out the door.  
"Thank you, Eliza!" I said with a genuine smile.

The school was a maze but I eventually found my way over the next several weeks. I made a few friends but no one that really stood until a boy caught my eye on the way to orchestra.  
"Hey!" I said to get his attention and he stopped to look at me a curious look playing in his eyes.  
"What happened to the side of your face there, that look vicious" I said without thinking.  
"Oh, well my sister's boyfriend was trying to beat up on her and we fought" He spoke and I looked at him in shock.  
"Oh my God, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to blurt that out. You must think I'm crazy!" I said and he laughed.  
"Not really, I was kidding with you by the way. I just had a major fall off our stairs at home and bam right on the floor I went. It was pretty rough, but it's healing pretty well now" He said and I smiled.  
"Ava Thompson by the way" I said as the bell rang,  
"Well, Ava Thompson I will see you sooner rather than later hopefully" He spoke with a smirk and I smiled and headed towards my classroom a blush adorning my cheeks. I spared a glace back to see him smiling and turning towards his class and I giggled and bit my lip. _In that moment, I somehow knew my life was never going to be that same, I just didn't know how right I would be_.

My day flew by with thoughts of the mystery boy, who was he and why was he plaguing my mind? I even forgot to get his name, who does that? I thought and shook my head as I walked up to my sisters car.  
"Ava we are going over to Lizzie's today before we head home is that alright?" Jade asked as I got in,  
"yeah, I guess so. You mean Eliza Hale though right?" I asked with a cock of my head. She nodded and chuckled at me before starting the car and heading to the unknown house. We pulled up to a rather large house with a long driveway. The place was surrounded in woods but somehow it just made it more beautiful. I left my bag in the car and followed my sister into the house.  
"Lizzie! Jade is here!" I heard someone yell and instantly recognized the voice, "Ava?" I heard and turned around. "You're Eliza's brother?" I asked and he laughed,

"Yeah, and you're Jade's sister. Looks like it was sooner than we both thought" he said and I smiled. "Yeah obviously it was," and he smirked a little. "Derek, quite hitting on Ava you little perv" Lizzie said and ruffled his hair making him glare at her. "Seriously Liz, go "Study" or whatever it is you guys are going to do" he said putting air quotes around study making me laugh. Jade shot me a look and I laughed a little "Hey you said make new friends, oh look a new friend" I said and he laughed a little. "We're going to go up to my room," Derek said and pulled my up the stairs and into his room. I walked and was hit with a smell, it wasn't a bad smell but it was boyish and you could tell.

"So you're the infamous Derek Hale" I asked with a smile. "You're the guy every girl can't shut up about" I said with a laugh. "What do you mean?" He asked and I laughed. "I can't go a class without hearing about how cute you are or about how amazing you are. I honestly want to shoot myself sometimes" I said with a slight chuckle.

"I mean, everyone does tend to love me" he said with a cocky little smirk and I laughed.

"What do you think of me?" he asked me and I smirked a little, "Well silly boy, I don't know you. How about I tell you when I get to know you better?" I asked with a smile. "How are you so sure you're going to get to know me?" He asked and I chuckled.  
"Call it a hunch" I said with a smirk of my own.

"I guess that works for me, I mean you're the one that gets to spend time with me I mean I am pretty amazing" He said and I snorted. "God, I just got here, don't kill me by suffocating me with that ego please" I said with a laugh and he smiled at me. I felt a blush in my cheeks as he kept looking at me,

"So what do you want to do while they do god only knows what?" he asked and I shrugged.  
"We could listen to music, I mean. What is in the Ipod of a Mr. Derek Hale" I asked and he laughed at me.  
"A lot actually" He said and tossed me his Ipod. "If I let you see mine you have to swear not to judge me, I have a super weird taste in music" I said and laughed a little.  
"I promise!" He said and I held out my pinky. He stared at it and I cleared my throat, he sighed and grabbed my pinky with his.  
"Damn right" I said and handed him mine. He was honest he had a lot of music, and it was a lot of different genre's maybe not as many as mine but still. I smiled and hooked his laptop up to the iPod and started playing November Rain by Guns N' Roses, "I love GNR, and this song is one of the best. You have good taste" He smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"Of course I do, you do have a really weird taste in music you weren't lying" He spoke and I chuckled.  
"You pinky promised not to judge Derek Hale" I said with a smile in my voice.  
"Oh but I might just have to break that, I mean. Rap, Metal, Pop, I don't even know how to say some of these band" he said and I laughed.  
"Well, you're judging me now. You're a pinky promise breaker!" I said with a fake angry look on my face.  
"Oh no, what is my punishment oh queen of the pinky promise?" Derek asked clearly making fun of me with a dangerous smirk sitting on his face. I felt my heart flutter in my chest,  
"I will think of it in time, till then just remember. You owe me!" I said with a laugh.

"What's your favorite color?" he asked suddenly. "Purple, why?" I asked giving him an odd look.  
"We;re going to play 20 questions until we get bored with it, duh" he said with a smirk and I laid myself across his bed.

"Might as well get comfortable, hmm let's see. Favorite food?" I asked and he looked up in thought,  
"I mean to be honest, I like food no matter what it is most of the time, but I really like Lasagna!" he said and looked proud and I couldn't help but to chuckle at how he was acting. The banter continued and we made out way around the room, laying on the bed, the floor, by the window, we even went down to the kitchen to get a snack.  
"Do you want to play basketball?" Derek asked and motioned to the goal and make shift court he had outside, I gave him an incredulous look.  
"I honestly suck so much at basketball it would make you laugh harder than you have all day!" I said and he smirked a little.  
"You can't be THAT bad! Come on I'll help you!" he said and grabbed my hand as we raced outside. He looked like a natural playing around making me look like a complete idiot.  
"Come on you try" he said and dribbled the ball my way.  
"You see, this I can do, I can't run and dribble, but walking I got this!" I said with a laugh.  
"Try and shoot" He said and I attempted and watched him laugh at me as it missed.

"I told you I sucked and that you would laugh!" I said feeling slightly dejected about even agreeing to come outside.

"It's honestly not that bad, come here I'll help you!" he said and I walked over in front of him. He positioned me in front of me, hand accidentally touching the part of my hip that was exposed. I held back a shudder at the contact and blushed. He placed his hand on top of mine and guided it up beside the hand that was holding the ball.  
"Use this hand" he said grasping my left hand "to guide the ball where you want to aim, and just shoot" he said.  
"on three" he said by my ear.  
"one" he whispered and I closed my eyes,  
"Two" his hand guided mine up

"Three" together we guided the ball through the goal and the contact was gone. The sudden cold where he was standing felt shocking and I walked away.  
"See that wasn't as hard as you thought now was it!" He said and I smirked a little.  
"Now if I could only do it by myself!" I said and watched him continue to play around. "We can work on it, I will have you playing like a champ in no time!" he said and I laughed.  
"Derek! Ava! Where are you guys?" I heard Eliza yell and he shook his head leading me around the side of the house.  
"We were beside the house shooting some baskets... well attempting to A kind of sucks" Derek said and I shoved him slightly with my hip and laughed as he stumbled slightly.  
"Warn us next time, we had no clue where you were. Mom hadn't even seen you with her hawk eyes" Lizzie said. "I heard that!" I heard a magical voice say as she stepped out around my sister and Eliza.  
"I'm Talia Hale, and you must be Ava." She spoke as I awed at her beauty, she looked as if she commanded respect and had little tolerance.  
"Yes ma'am I am, it's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Hale" I said and shook her outstretched hand, she pulled me into a gentle hug.  
"The pleasure is all mine Ava. I have a feeling I will be seeing you around. The two of you should stay for dinner, you are welcome anytime" Mrs. Hale spoke and I wondered what she meant with her words.

"We would love to but, our Mom has been weird about being out on a school night, we're still getting used to the city and all" Jade said, "Speaking of, we might want to head out anyway Ave, I'll go get my stuff out of Lizzie's room and meet you at the car. It was a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Hale, thank you for having us in your home" Jade said as the three woman headed into the house.  
"I'll walk you to the car" Derek said and I laughed a little. "Alright, you secret gentleman you" I said with a chuckle making him roll his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, just don't tell anyone" He said and I gave him a genuine smile as I climbed into the car.

"I expect to finish that game of questions rather soon, Ava Thompson" Derek said as he shut my door and Jade started the car.  
"Find me whenever Derek Hale, I'll be around" I said with a smirk as Jade backed away from the house.

"What was that about Ava Danielle?" Jade asked and I laughed a little, "what do you mean?"I asked with a confused look on my face.  
"I haven't seen you like that with any of your other friends at school, and then this kid shows up and you're like a ray of sunshine" she said and I snorted.  
"I am not a ray of sunshine you ass, I talk to people all the time. I just met Derek today!" I said with a roll of my eyes.  
"Yeah, that's exactly what I'm talking about" She said and I glared and turned the radio up to block her out until we got home.

_That's how most of our days were spent, either Jade and I would be at the Hale's or Lizzie would be over at the house. Derek and I grew practically inseparable and eventually started dating. How about we skip right to that and the events that happened after_

**A/N: **This won't all be flashbacks I'm just building the back story. Feedback is welcome, and needed, This story is also on Mibba. XOXO Stephanie.


	2. In Which The Truth Comes Out

I was walking to my last class of the day when I left a hand grasp mine and tug me to a corner of the hall.  
"Derek! What are you doing?" I asked him with a smile. "I have a very important question for you" He said with a smirk and I rolled my eyes.  
"A question that couldn't wait till we get home?" I asked and laughed a little. "You guys are perfect why don't you just fucking be together already" My friend Kat said as she walked passed causing me to blush and Derek to chuckle.  
"Well, isn't that ironic. Well, what do you say, do you want to?" He asked with a shy smile, which was an unusual look for him. "Wait, what?" I asked as his question hit me.  
"Say yes, be my girlfriend A" He said and I looked up at him with a smile and I nodded my head. "Yeah, yeah I'll be your girlfriend" I spoke and his smile brightened. "I was worried you would say no" he said and I laughed a little, "I can't ever say no to you, you know that. You should get to class though, you're going to be late" I said with a small smile as the bell rang. "You're worth it!" He said with a wink and kissed my cheek before running off towards the gym.  
"That just happened" I said as I walked toward my orchestra class.  
"Yeah, I think it just did" Alexis Whittemore said as she walked up beside me laughing.

"So, after almost all year you guys decide to make it an official thing on the last day of school, really?" She asked and I laughed a little,  
"Jade practically lives with Liza so it's not like I won't see him, when I'm not hanging out with you that is!" I said with a smile.  
"I'm glad I'm still included in your summer plans!" She said and I smiled. "You're my closest friend other than Derek, of course we're going to hang out!" I said as we headed to take our seats. Class flew by and soon enough the day as well as my Freshman year was over.  
Derek and I continued dating until the first few weeks of Sophomore year, when he met Paige. I hated her, but I hated her because it was so impossible to not like her. He started driving and he and Paige got so close. I still came and went with Jade, he and I still acted the same. He was just with Paige. The days she would spend with him, I would spend with Alexis.  
I had started Kick boxing lessons with Peter at the beginning of my freshman year and I hadn't stopped, today was a lucky day where I had to ride with Derek and Paige to the Hale house. Peter was off today but he would still work with me because as he said "You and Jade are family just like Derek and Liza"

I sat in the backseat trying not to glare at the cute couple, as we pulled in.  
"Have fun with Peter today A, he'll probably be the one to take you home today. Paige and I are going to take a walk around in the woods." Derek spoke and I nodded,  
"be careful, after all the animal attacks I don't want you guys to get hurt" I said and he nodded. "We will be don't worry" he said and the three of us headed off in our different directions. Half way through my session with Peter Thalia came into the room.  
"Peter, we have a problem. He went to one of the Alpha's" she said and I continued to be confused.  
"No. No, no. Son of a bitch. We have to go stop him!" Peter said and Thalia shook her head.  
"No we can't. It's already to late. It is done. Use your senses Peter. She is barely hanging on." Thalia spoke in a calm cool voice.  
"You need to tell Avalyn everything Peter. I'll go get Derek, tell her. She knows, she just hasn't accepted it yet" Thalia said and I shook my head. It can't be what I think it is, no. I started to shake and I looked up into her eyes,  
"Take care of him always Avalyn, you're the only one he will let in" She spoke and exited the room.  
"Ava, come over here. Sit down" Peter spoke and I looked up, my heart was hammering in my chest and my eyes teared up.  
"Peter, just tell me. I just need to hear it and see it" I said and started shaking.  
"Avalyn Danielle Thompson, Derek is a werewolf. As am I, and his mother, it's a Hale trait. Thalia is the most powerful Alpha we have seen. Those aren't animal attacks that have been happening Ava, there are several packs in and around Beacon Hills right now. The new wolfs can't control themselves on the full moon and they kill. The Argents, they are a family of hunters. Gerard in charge, they kill and torture people like us. Even the innocent ones. Do you understand what I am saying Ava, you have to at least try" Peter spoke to me as if I was a fragile child.  
"Show me. Right now. I'm not a child Peter, you know I am a strong fighter, show me" I spoke,  
"Are you sure darling?" He spoke and I glared at him.  
"Show me. I need to see it" I spoke without hesitation.

His eyes turned a chilling shade of blue and seemed to glow right out of his head, his nails elongated into claws, his hair grew as did his canines and he let out an earth shattering growl and walked towards me. "Will he hurt me Peter?" I asked as I walked forward, "Derek might hurt you emotionally, that you can't hide from me little one, but he would never hurt you on purpose" he spoke in a gravely voice. I nodded my head shaking as I reached my hand out and touched Peter's face. I always had a soft spot for Peter, he knew a lot about me from our sessions, even some things Derek doesn't. "I know you won't hurt me either" I said confidently and strong my heart beat evened out and I stopped shaking. I ran my hand along his face and to his claws. I heard a howl in the distance and Peter jolted. He quickly picked me up and tossed me onto his back.  
"Hold on tightly little one, we have to go to them" he said and I wrapped my legs around him and held on as he ran to where my best friend would be. He was so graceful it felt like we were flying at some points as he ran and jumped over obstacles. "You have to teach me how to defend myself, I know now and I know that I need to know how to protect myself in case something happens and you guys aren't around. I can't always rely on you" I spoke strongly. "What do you think I have been doing little one, If you haven't noticed. You are far more advanced than the other students, and it isn't just because of our private sessions, it's because of what I have been teaching you. You're a natural at this" He growled out as we slowed to a stop in front of a root cellar. I heard Derek's cries and I jumped over Peter's shoulders and ran down to find him without a second thought.

I felt my blood run cold at the sight in front of me. Paige was dead, Derek was covered in blood.  
"Derek" I whispered and his eyes shot up and locked on mine. "Ava, you have to understand. I never meant for this to happen, please don't be afraid of me. Please" He whispered and looked down at the ground. I walked over and knelt down in front of him.  
"I don't care what you did, I know that you have good inside of you. It's always been there, and it always will be. That's what I will see, I could never be afraid of you, and I am here for you no matter what happens. Do you hear me" I said as I raised his chin to look me in the eyes. He fell into my arms and sighed with relief.  
"I don't know what I would do without you A. You make everything better, I never want you to be out of my life" He said and I smiled softly and kissed his head.  
"You guys are stuck with me... Derek, Peter told me about everything. You don't have to hide that from me anymore alright? I am still here, nothing could keep me away." I spoke and looked up to lock eyes with Thalia. She smiled slightly in my direction and it was then I knew what she meant the first day we met. I looked at Peter for confirmation and his eyes bore into my soul, "We will talk later" He mouthed to me and I nodded my head.  
I was to always protect Derek Hale, I was to keep the spark of good inside of him. I was to be his guardian.


	3. You and I Were Born To Die

Chapter 3

Ava's POV-

_The days after Paige's death are some of the most stressful days I have ever had to go through, I was right about one thing. I would be Derek's guardian from then on out, and not in the parental way, we ARE the same age. In the, protect him from everything. That was one of the last things his mother ever said to me and I don't plan on letting her down anytime soon. Let's get back to the story at hand though_

"Peter, what the hell am I supposed to do?" I asked him in frustration in the middle of one of our private sessions.

"What do you mean little one?" He asked and I glared, "I don't know my best friend killed his girlfriend on total accident, basically hates his life now, and doesn't talk to anyone but me and that's only sometime. I feel like I should move into his room to make sure he is okay, I have been so stressed I don't remember the last time I had a full meal or slept all night and for the life of me I can not tell you why his needs come before every single one of mine. If I am hungry and he has a problem it's like all I can do is try and help him, what is going on?!" I said and threw a swift kick towards him which he blocked with ease. Damn him and his wolf speed I thought with a grimace.  
" We have the curse of the full moon, but you. You have it worse, so much of you wants to make his life easy, and wants to help him with anything that he needs, that you neglect yourself. With time you will be able to control that, you will be able to realize that you are just important as he is. You and I are going to work on that as well alright? Now. You and I are going to take a run and then when we get back you're going to eat dinner and not worry about Derek all night alright?" Peter said and I smiled a little.  
"I will accept your run, but I can't promise I won't worry about him all night alright. Let's go old man, try and keep up" I said as I sprinted out the building to get a head start knowing he would use his wolf speed to make me try my hardest to keep up with him.

"Fuck you and your wolf speed" I grumbled as I tried my hardest to catch up to him, I was gaining speed when he suddenly stopped causing my to run into him.  
"Shh!" he whispered and pulled me behind him, I tried to calm my heartbeat like he had been teaching me as I looked around. I spotted an astonishing pair of bright yellow gold eyes staring back at me.  
"Behind me, not you" I said and he turned and spotted the young wolf as it lunged towards us. I ducked out of the way and watched for any other wolfs to come out at us, one quickly followed the other.  
"You're on your own for the moment, if it gets to much I will step in. Remember what I told you!" Peter said and he fought with the younger wolf.  
"Well fuck" I said as the she wolf lunged at me, I ducked and rolled out of the way quickly standing and spinning to kick her. She caught my foot and flipped me, I landed on my feet with a huff, and lunged forward hitting her in the stomach with my shoulders spearing her forward. Her claws grazed my back as she flew back a few feet. I gasped a little as air his the new scratches in my clothes and my back.  
"That's it bitch" I growled out and locked eyes with her. She smirked and charged towards me, I ducked out of her way rolled over to grab the limb of a near by tree flipping myself up on the tree. She turned around confused and I hopped onto her shoulders flipping her over me. She landed on the ground with a growl and jumped up.  
"AVA!" Peter yelled and I turned. He tossed me a rather large branch that had fallen off the tree and I smirked grabbing the limb out of the air I turned using my body weight as momentum and hit the she wolf across the face with the branch. K.O.  
"That went far better than I assumed it would. You have done well with the girl Peter" Thalia said as she walked out of the woods surrounding.

"This was a test?" I asked incredulously looking towards Peter. "I knew nothing until I caught Thalia's scent, sorry little one. I would have given you a heads up, you know that" he said and I nodded.  
"Did I at least pass?" I asked and winced as the adrenaline started to wear off.  
"You could use some more work, because these were two very young wolfs. You did good considering but you should be able to at least defend yourself against a stronger wolf, possible an Alpha. You never know what the future holds. Dinner will be done when you get to the house. Peter will clean the wounds on your back, you will be able to shower. I'm sure Liza has some of Jade's clothes here for you to wear" Thalia spoke and headed back towards the house. I felt blood running down my back and winced.

"What the hell" I asked as I looked towards Peter who just shrugged. "We really should get you to the house come on kid, hop on I'm faster and you're sort of losing blood" He said and I nodded my head before hopping on his back. I closed my eyes knowing Peter would take care of me.  
"Why do I smell blood, AVA are you okay?! Peter what did you do?!" Derek growled out and I looked up.  
"It wasn't him, it was a training exercise. Your mom put it together. I knocked out the she wolf though, not your mother but the girl. Derek my back really hurts, help Peter?" I mumbled and as Peter set me on a metal table.

"Jade has been calling and calling you, you left your phone on the table. Maybe you should call her back" Derek said and I nodded taking my shirt off so Peter could work better and I picked my phone up to dial Jade.  
"Hey sis what do you need?" I asked  
"AVALYN DANIELLE WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOURE DOING NOT ANSWERING MY PHONE CALL WHAT THE HELL I DIDNT KNOW WHERE YOU WERE DEREK SAID HE DIDNT KNOW WHERE YOU AND PETER WENT WHAT THE HELL I THOUGHT YOU WERE HURT" Jade screamed out at me and I could tell she had been crying,  
"Jade, what's going on why have you been crying?" I asked ignoring her outburst.  
"Ave, it's just you and I know.. Dad is gone" Jade said and I almost dropped the phone as silent tears fell down my face.  
"I will be home as soon as I can. Stay calm, I will be there soon I swear sis. I love you" I spoke and hung up the phone.

"I know you both heard that, do that you need to do and do it right now or I am going home shirtless and cut open." I said through the tears.  
"I have to stitch one of them other than that, you just need to change the bandages" Peter said and I nodded.  
"Do it" I said lying back down and grabbing Derek's hand. He said down beside me and played with my hair and wiped away my stray tears.

_I still have the scars from that day both emotionally and physically, Jade and I moved in with the Hale's per Thalia's request so we would be well taken care of. Most nights I would have nightmares and wake up in Derek's bed. I don't know if it was more to ease his mind or to ease mine. Peter and I grew closer, he became my surrogate father after mine had passed away. My relationship with Derek was ever changing, that was until Kate walked into our life. I never liked her, not from the day I met her. She walked into our life Senior year and I knew she was going to bring no good. _

"Cora! Wake up!" I said as I walked into the younger Hale's room, she grumbled a response and I laughed. "If you don't get up I'm sure Derek and I will eat your breakfast, if he isn't busy eating Kate's face that is" I grumbled and she let out a laugh at me.  
"You really hate that girl don't you?" Cora asked and I laughed a little,  
"Yeah, I really hate that girl" I grumbled and she laughed, "I'm changing and then I'll be down and we can leave" She said with a smile and I nodded leaving her alone to change. Cora was a freshman and Derek and I Seniors, she rode with us to school before going to meet up with her little friends. I sat down at the table and began eating my breakfast in silence beside the golden couple. Peter looked up and rolled his eyes at me chuckling,  
"What are you laughing at old man, don't make me kick your butt!" I said with a smirk causing him to laugh louder,  
"Little one, you have been trying to do that for over 4 years now. Let's now play!" He said and I laughed.  
"I feel like today is the day I can beat you! We'll wait and see after school is over!" I said and he laughed at me some more before going back to his breakfast.  
_This is how the days leading up to the most traumatic event in my life happened. Try to remember, Paige's death, best friends a werewolf, along with his family, his mother has you attacked as part of training, only family left is your sister. How much more traumatic can you get? I will forever regret thinking that. _

I awoke with a start as Cora and Derek jumped on top of me laughing, "Owww, what the hell guys. Human, internal organs that won't heal if you crush them gahhh!" I whined out making them both laugh.  
"Hurry, we can stop for breakfast on the way, we are a tad bit late" Derek said and I looked at the clock,  
"a tad bit my ass" I grumbled out jumping out of bed and heading to my closet. I pulled out a pair of shorts and a button down and grabbed my boots before throwing my hair up into a messy bun and grabbing my glasses.  
"Let's go, I can put my shoes on in the car. Where is slut-zilla?" I asked as I jumped on Derek's back.  
"Don't call her that Ava. Really!" Derek said and Cora laughed. "She is at home, she wasn't feeling very good that's why she canceled out date last night" He said and tossed my in the passenger seat as I began sliding my shoes on.  
"Oh that breaks my heart right into pieces" I said sarcasm dripping off my voice. I heard a laugh in the distance and smiled.  
"At least Peter get's your humor" Derek grumbled and I giggled some more.

The ride to the school was silent and I could Derek was slightly upset with me,  
"Hey babe, listen. You know I am just kidding with all the things I say, I might not like her but she makes you happy and that is the only thing that matters to me in the end okay?" I told him after Cora got out of the car.  
"I know, it just gets old after a while. I know you don' t like her and she doesn't like you, and just constantly hearing the bitching gets old really fast" He said and I gave him a look,  
"Alright, well I'm sorry. I guess I'll stop" I mumbled and he nodded.  
"We should head in, class is starting soon." he said and I nodded my head,  
"I love you okay, even when I'm being an idiot and you're being a jerk. I love you. So suck it up and be happy with me while we walk in or I swear I will cry" I said and looked at him.  
"I love you, too brat" he said as he threw his arm around my shoulder. I smiled and moved closer to him as we made out way into the school. All of our classes were together or around each other so I saw him a lot through out the day, however first period was on the other end of the school. He gave me a hug and kissed my forehead before heading off down the hall towards his class. I had just gotten settled down as the class began when an announcement came on over the loud speakers in the room.  
"Derek Hale, Cora Hale, and Ava Thompson report to the office Immediately" I heard and my heart dropped to my stomach. I grabbed my things and rushed to the office meeting Derek along the way. By the time we had got there Cora was in the office pacing waiting on us to enter.

"What's going on?" Derek asked as he noticed the police officers in the room.  
"I'm Deputy Stillinski, are you Derek Hale?" the man asked and Derek nodded. "I'm afraid I have some bad news for the three of you... Do you want to sit down?" He asked and we all shook out heads, I pulled Cora closer to me and put my arm around her and grabbing Derek's hand.  
"There was a fire this morning" He spoke and my heart dropped.  
"Where?" I spoke knowing the answer. "There was a fire at the Hale House" He spoke again and my heart fell to the floor.  
"H-how many?" Derek asked.  
"There were nine fatalities" He spoke and all hell broke lose. Cora broke down completely, I had to support her and try and calm Derek down at the same time.  
"We are leaving" He spoke and began to drag the two of out of the school.  
"Derek, Derek. GOD DAMNIT DERIK LISTEN TO ME YOU ARE SCARING YOUR SISTER SHUT UP AND GIVE ME THE KEYS YOU IDIOT" I screamed at him and snatched the keys out of his hand. I hugged Cora closer to me as we walked to Derek's car. I passed Cora to him and shot him a look before getting in.

I drove faster than I should have but not as fast as Derek would have driven. I pulled to a stop in front of the house and tears poured out of my eyes. They were all in there, My sister. Jade. The last of my family. Peter, oh no. Peter was gone, and everyone else. Derek got out of the car slowly with Cora beside him. He went to talk about where she would be staying Later than night when Cora was asleep I looked at Derek, "Who could have done that and known we would be out of the house?" I asked him already having a solid hunch. "There was only one person who knew our schedules Ava, you know that" he said and looked up at me with pain in his eyes. "That's what I thought. She better be out of Beacon Hills when this is over or I will rip her throat out." I spoke in a calm tone. "You wouldn't stand a chance against her Ava, she is an Argent. They have been training their whole lives for people like me!" He said in an angry tone. "Yeah, and I could keep up with Peter. I knocked out the first wolf I ever fought with and now I am a vengeful angry bitch. You really want to tell me that I can't do it. You know that I will no matter the cost and that's what scares you" I spoke and he looked down and nodded his head. "Let me be there. Don't do anything until I am with you. Promise me" He said and I nodded. "I promise. Let's go get some sleep" I said and grabbed his hand pulling him up the stairs.

Over the next few days I didn't remember much, I remember planning everything for the funerals, well Memorials. I remember making sure Cora and Derek ate, I remember making sure he didn't drink himself into oblivion and I remember his goodbye to his sister as she was sent to a boarding school. But more than anything I remember what Derek said to me weeks after the indecent.  
"I can't stay here anymore Ava, I have nothing here. I have nothing but you, all of it is gone. I need to go, and get stronger and then I will come back. You have my number, you know if you need anything all you have to do is call me" He spoke and I looked up at him.  
"I am supposed to protect you no matter what happens, how am I supposed to do that if you leave me here all alone?" I ask him and he shrugged his shoulders.  
"You will figure out a way just like I am going to. Please keep in touch, I can't lose you" He spoke and then did something that shocked me down to my core. He grasped the back of my neck and kissed me like had never kissed me before and before I could blink he was gone.

_It was 5 long years before Derek stepped foot back into Beacon Hills, so much had changed since he left. That included me, I was stronger now than I ever was before. I was not a substitute teacher at the high school we met at, he was now a better wolf, and the goodness in his heart was clouded. But it was there, it was always there I just have to find it and bring it out. After all, that is my job._

**A/N: This is one of the last flashback chapters there will be 1 to 2 more. It's setting up to be in the present. Feedback is always welcome. Thank you to the people who followed and Fav'd You guys are amazing. (: XOXO Stephanie**


End file.
